Embrace
by PastellPop
Summary: It was only going to be an innocent bath together, but...? Teto x Luka, softcore lemon, fluff


WARNING, first of all this fic is a lemon, which means its going to be explicit and about... you know... /

This is the first real lemon I've done (not counting my previous crap attempts) so I apologize if I did something wrong aaah (I know it's boring okay ;;)

IM NERVOUS OKAY

By the way, this was originally just going to be fluff about Luka and Teto bathing together but it became a freaking sex scene, like how. I don't even. Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

Sorry lol, **i know the bath is a crappy place for sexytimes but... that's just how things turned out. Gomenasai...**

* * *

It was a small bit embarrassing, but Luka couldn't help it.

Submerged in steamy, bubbly and clear bath water all the way up to her bare chest made her feel like she could be a mermaid, floating amidst a warm and shallow sea. When she closed her eyes, she felt almost like she was drifting...

"Oh..."

Luka did feel a small bit self-conscious of the buoyancy of her breasts. She would go measures to keep them under the water and out of sight at all times, even in the bath when there simply couldn't be anybody looking at her. Unfortunately it seemed that how matter how far back she would angle herself, they always would float up and out of the water, the tips sometimes even sticking through thick lathers of foam.

Luka sighed and was about to push them down, the sound of a rattling door broke through the steady whirring of the water, shocking Luka from her concentration.

As quickly as it took for her to turn pink, she turned over to conceal her breasts under the water. Once she did, she urged the visitor in.

When the door opened, the very first thing that Luka's vision were springy red curls. Unsurprisingly, it was Teto, eager to join her.

What did intrigue Luka was Teto's body, adorned simply with her white bra and a plain pair of white panties. She had never noticed before, but Teto sported very nicely defined curves.

"Luka-chan," Teto shyly started, covering her sloped chest with her thin arms.

"I've been shivering out there, for hours."

Luka looked at Teto's disposition again, her cupped hands and long arched body. Even now in the steaming room, she appeared to be unsettlingly cold.

Luka recollected the reason she decided to enter the bath in the first place; it was one of the coldest days of the year, and the heater was malfunctioning lately... not the heater! But Luka had completely forgotten about these house problems since she had retreated to the bath. Especially on the coldest days, they were just about the best things a young lady could use.

"You can join me then, if you'd like." Luka invited, sympathetically. She knew for a fact how sensitive Teto was, from getting sick to not handling temperatures to everything alike.

"Okay."

Luka averted her gaze to directly under her as Teto slid into the other side of the small pit. Sometime between happenings, she had taken her garments off. Luka realized she hadn't noticed.

"Ahaaaah..." Luka heard Teto's sigh as she dipped her slender body in. "I feel... so much better..."

Splash! Teto suddenly submerged her entire body-to the tip of her head-into the tub as Luka opened her mouth in surprise.

Seconds later, she breathed deeply as she got up, her curls heavy, un-sprung and dripping with ribbons of warm water.

"Haa, that felt great!" she cheered.

"Haha, Teto, wasn't it too hot for your face though?"

Luka tried to sound concerned, but her amusement had gotten in the way of that.

"Well... it was a little, at first. But then it felt wonderful! You should try it too, oneechan!"

Luka shook her head. As Teto began patting around at the bubbles, it occoured to her how different Teto looked without her curls bouncing up to her face. The water had left them long and forlorn like the ears of a hound, yet they looked quite elegant as well. They still had their round twist, yet her now-straightened hair fell past her shoulders and separated into the water in threads. It was beautiful, as if she were a rare flower.

Admiringly, Luka gave into an urge to stroke the ends of a pigtail, focusing on its soft texture as she held it in her palm. Teto loved the feeling of having her hair stroked.

"You're so sweet, Luka." Teto said softly as she began to close her eyes.

"I always feel so warm and secure with Luka-chan. I think our friendship is really special."

Teto sustained a blush on her cheeks and leaned in foward with a wide smile, cuddling with the larger girl.

"Mmm..." she hummed.

Luka, deeply touched, extended her arm to stroke Teto's back. Both girls sighed as an indescribably tingly feeling slid through them both. Like feathers, only lighter.

Their embrace became tighter, until Teto felt an unfamiliar sensation brushing at her upper chest. She flushed red once she realized it was the tips of Luka's breasts, bare, budding and tender.

Of course, they were by now so close that this wouldn't be a big deal, but...

"Oh my gosh, Luka... Luka... that's so hot..."

Teto blushed and shivers started running through her. The texture of Luka's nipples on her own upper chest brought images of tender blossoming rosebuds to mind.

"Is it normal for me to be thinking like this about her?"

Teto felt her face burning and her sensitive areas tingling. One would clearly be able to see her blushing.

She heavily resisted her urge to grab onto Luka's chest and feel. They were probably really cushiony. Spacious, warm and cushiony. Perfect to rest her head on. To fall asleep on. To gently float away on...

Teto had breasts too, which she would sometimes find herself amusingly squeezing when she was alone in the shower. She couldnt help wanting to feel them, they had grown so suddenly and they were strange. And somewhat interesting. But they were nowhere as big and round as Luka's breasts.

Teto lowered her face halfway underwater, so that her face would be in line with Luka's tender bust.

Daringly, giving into heavy feelings of curiosity, she gave Luka a single kiss there, wondering what in the world had driven her to do that. But it had felt good to her.

A warm chill ran through them both. Luka could tell now what Teto wanted. How could she have never noticed before?

"We've been more than friends for a while..." she thought. "Is it really... time? Is this... is this really what we should do?"

Luka caught herself breathing heavily, but trying to slow her breaths didn't work. Her heart beat faster, her breathing quicker...

"Why am I wishing for it to happen!?"

Since Teto looked so beautiful, she began to feel a slight bit excited. Gently, she took her shivering arm, brushed back Teto's smooth bangs from her forehead and softly planted her lips there.

"Mhmm..."

Luka's face was burning, yet it felt satisfying.

Teto sighed musingly, her hot breath dispersing on Luka's neck and cleavage, which excited her even more.

Lifting her head from the kiss, Luka reached her hand around Teto's back and softly felt her budding breast on the other side. They were tender also, with the tips protruding nicely.

Luka gave a noisy sigh once she felt tingles surge through her as well.

"Why can't I stop...?"

"Luka..." she heard Teto whisper her name.

Seeing that Teto's eyes were closed in the moment of indulgence, she slowly took her lips and placed them to Teto's, kissing her gently. As soon as she was about to end the kiss bashfully, Teto took control, clamping her mouth around Luka's soft lips and giving her a more passionate smooch in return. Teto's threading, flowing hair surrounded and brushed against Luka's curvaceous body, tickling her soft skin ever so lightly.

The two instantly felt arousal quivering through them. The desire to go even further began to surface and Luka especially was failing to fight it back.

"Aah..." she was the first to let out a moan.

Lost in the sound of her moan, craving more as well, Teto placed the palms of her hand on Luka's round breasts. She slid her hands, caressing musingly down her long, elegantly curvy abdomen, pausing once she got to her beautifully smooth thighs.

"She's so curvy, so curvy and beautiful." Teto thought.

The two came together in another kiss. This time, Teto took her hand and felt Luka in other places, making her shiver. Her skin was marvelously soft and so silky, Teto couldn't being herself to stop feeling her. She softly rested her hand on the smooth area below Luka's navel.

Luka's face was completely red, yet her eyes were facing right at Teto and she seem like she wanted to back away. Luka soon let out a passionate sigh, signaling she was simply nervous, yet she was wishing for Teto to proceed.

Teto looked at her, a naughty expression on her face. She gave Luka one quick kiss, lowering her hand slowly until she began to mess with Luka's entrance.

Luka now had her eyes closed and slightly spasmed her legs.

"T-Teto, a-aah..." the trembling cry of her name slipped from between Luka's sweet lips.

Teto hushed Luka quietly and seductively, then left tiny, sweet kisses down the trail of Luka's neck and collarbones making her tilt her head back. She let Teto breathe her sweet warm breath out on her soft skin, kiss her, and melt herself away into Luka even more.

Once Luka separated her shaking legs, Teto slowly spread open the opening with her fingers and began to caress the area which was most sensitive, the sensation from her fingers delicate like the fluttering of a butterfly or touch of a feather. Luka lightly spasmed even more, and even though her face was red, her aroused expression said clearly, "don't stop, go further..."

Teto, fully turned on, reached her hand farther back around Luka's enterance, which was extra warm and clearly soaked in her own hot fluid. Taking a single finger, she entered her hot, tight warmth slowly and gently, enjoying the sound of Luka's small, quick breaths and gasps as she successfully simulated her. Luka was much more submissive and sensitive than Teto had once thought, which she found highly interesting and quite adorable.

Teto daringly advanced her body upwards, touching her supple red nipples right to the tips of Luka's own, creating a sensation that was greatly enrapturing, as if it were a kiss. They had reached the point where they could only go further.

Satisfied moans and sounds of splashing water echoed subtly and added to the quaint quietness of the room.

Luka's breasts and sensitive area were being stimulated lovingly and delicately by Tetoーa way that did the most for her. Her delightful spasms became nearly uncontrollable when she bravely decided to return the deed to her partner. She caressed the gap between Teto's thigh with her own hand. The texture of Teto's area was perfectly ripe, sending shivers down Luka's supple fingers as she gently stroked it.

Teto let out a moan, which Luka hushed with a single sweet kiss to her lip.

Lost in the ecstacy, Luka sweetly kissed Teto's lower neck, taking her long finger and rousingly, carefully, slid it into Teto's hot shaft, giving her the same simulation. Teto cried out in a sweet, sheepish voice which sent Luka completely over the edge.

After fighting it, Luka moaned loudly as well. The feeling in her most sensitive spot was the most intense it had been and encompassed every bit of her body. It was pure ecstasy and left her enterance warm and sticky, her long legs shifting erratically.

Teto, reaching her own climax, began to shift and undulate breathlessly, gasping, touching her succulent area gently to Luka's and sending provocative chills through them both. Once more, she trailed the sweet butterfly kisses downwards starting at her neck until they reached the sweetest spot of her breast.

"Luka... Luka..." she muttered.

"Teto... haah..."

They pressed the lips of their mouths together, licking lightly, breathing heavily in the midst of it and dreamily shuddering as the other girl's hot, frantic puffs of breath drove their senses crazy. They melted into each other, and in that moment, more then their hearts had come together.

It was an indescribable feeling, once they realized they had been so passionately making love to one another.

It was enough to bring tears to Luka's eyes at how much she loved Teto, how amazing it felt being so intimate with her, being smothered in her bountiful love. She was thoroughly surprised at was Teto had been able to do to her.

Teto could say the same, having such an experience with Luka, feeling so secure and so passionate with the one she loved.

After their climaxes ended, they eyed each other sheepishly and with small smiles on both. Teto sat lovingly on Luka's lap and comfortably rested her head on her breasts.

Neither of them spoke.

After getting out of the bath, they took a shower together, lovingly helping the other rinse off patches of soap and the hot sweat they had accumulated together. They couldn't help but share more kisses thenーtheir cravings for each other had only just begun.

That night, right before falling asleep in the same bed...

"Luka, I love you... in fact, I love every bit of you."

Luka grew flustered at Teto's passionate words and hesitated to express she felt the exact same way for her.

"Teto..." she murmured.

"I want for us... to come together like this more. When it's only you and me... I..."

Luka struggled to get her last words out, so Teto silenced her quavering lips with a warm kiss.

"You don't have to explain." she said.

"I feel the same way for you."

...

* * *

**ENDNOTE**: sorry if this sucked and/or was awkward to read... I'm not a lemon writer, so...

This was mostly written because there were no lemons of my OTP Luka x Teto :/ and I just wanted to write one for once... just once. (sorry it ended up being boring sloppy bathtub sex though because I kind of think it adds to the awkwardness...

Now that I've finally written one, I kind of n-n-never want to write a lemon again... ;; hehehehehehe

But I admit I did enjoy this, (especially Luka being sensitive) but I don't wanna do it again. This obviously isn't for me, lol.

* * *

Epilouge

Luka: The bath, of all places? Author, why? What am I, a _fish_?

Teto: No, you are... a MERMAID! A beautiful mermaid, Luka!

Luka: *bashfully silences Teto with a kiss* .


End file.
